Inuyasha's admirer
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: While looking for herbs for Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome run into two sisters and one of them wants to get too close to Inuyasha. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Moomoogirl1. It was originally Moomoogirl but when I got my account I found that someone had already taken it. (Curses!) Anyway this is my third story and I hope you like it. Enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Some people get all the luck!

"What is this stuff?" Shippo asked holding up the strange looking fruit Kagome just handed him. "What does it look like?" Inuyasha sneered, "It's fruit!" Miroku made a face. "We know that. I just want to know if it's edible."

Kagome sighed. "We can't find anything else to eat.' she said. Sango's stomach growled. "Who cares!" Let's just eat it already!" she yelled and with that she took a bite of the strange fruit.

Everyone looked as Sango chewed. "How does it taste?" Inuyasha asked. Sango took another bit. "It taste good." she said stuffing her mouth. Shippo took another look at the fruit.

"I don't know…" he cringed. Inuyasha sneered at him again. "Stop acting like a baby Shippo! Grow up already!" Sango wobbled a little. "Guys, I don't feel so good." she moaned.

"Quiet Sango I'm talking here." Inuyasha said. "How hard can it be to eat fruit? Really Shippo! You act so stupid sometimes!" "Uh, Inuyasha? Something is wrong with Sango." Kagome interrupted.

"Would you stop interrupting me!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm trying to discipline Shippo!" "But…" Miroku began. "But nothing!" Inuyasha shouted and then noticed Sango swaying back and forth.

"Sango what's wrong with you?' he asked. Sango didn't answer and her face turned a certain shade of green. "Uh oh." Shippo said as her face got greener and greener. "Run for it Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Why should I run?" Nothing's happening. Uh, Sango is it just me or is your face gre…" Before Inuyasha could continue Sango threw up on his clothes.

"Ewww!" Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo said in unison. Sango then threw up on Kirara. "I think I'm going to be sick!" Shippo groaned. Miroku walked over to Sango and patted her on the back.

"Don't worry Sango. I'll back sure you're all better by tomorrow." he smiled. Sango made a face and then threw up on Miroku. "I'm taking that you don't want my help." he said sighing.

How do you like this story so far? I know its stupid but it gets better in the next chapter and to the point of the story. If you like it review or else! I'm just joking. Reviews make me so happy so please review. If I don't get reviews for my stories I end up giving up on them. So if you read my other story 'The average unlikely love story' please review it or I'll just give up on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody. Welcome to chapter 2. It's a very short chapter like the first one but bear with me on this one.

I do not own Inuyasha. That belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and if you think he belongs to you, you are living in a dream world.

Everyone was at Keade's hut. "Don't worry Sango." Kagome said looking at the positive. The group had spent the whole day washing clothes, forcing Kirara to take a bath, and looking for more suitable food.

"I'm sorry you guys." Sango said petting a now clean Kirara. "That's okay. We all know whose fault it was." Shippo said looking at Inuyasha. "Shut up Shippo" Inuyasha growled. "Sango that feline of yours is evil. I spent half of the day chasing her. Then when I try to give her a bath she goes crazy and starts scratching and biting me."

Kirara did an innocent meow. "Kirara only lets me bath her." Sango informed. "Sorry. I should have told you that." "Sango, don't beat yourself up." Kagome said in a comforting voice. Sango sighed. "But I threw up on Inuyasha, Kirara, and Miroku. I must have made you all sick." "Tell me about it." Inuyasha mumbled before getting a swift kick from Kagome.

Keade and Miroku stepped in. "I'm afraid I do not have the herbs to cure Sango's illness." Keade said. "You don't?" Sango said in a worried tone. "What should we do?" Kagome asked.

"There are some herbs that might do the trick but they lay near the end of the woods." Keade sighed. "I'm afraid I can't get them myself." "Then me and Inuyasha will get them." Kagome volunteered. Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't have anything else to do.' he said.

Keade did a sigh of relief. "Good. While you two go out I will be at another hut nearby taking care of a sick child." Miroku smiled. "Kagome and Inuyasha will get the herbs. Keade will be at another hut and I'll be here watching Sango." Sango frowned. "With Shippo. Remember?" "Oh …yeah." Miroku mumbled and then silently cursed under his breath.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said tugging his sleeve. "I'm coming already! Stop rushing me!" Inuyasha growled back "Be safe you three!" Keade called as she left the hut. Kagome waved as she and Inuyasha followed.

"Okay. Now that their gone," Miroku said, "relax okay?" Sango shot him a look and drew Shippo close to her. " My life as a virgin rest in your hands." she said. Shippo smiled. "Yeah! I get to protect Sango's life as a vir…uh, Sango? What's a virgin?" Shippo asked as Miroku sighed.

I know stupid right? Well if you do like it please review! Don't worry. The whole plot of the story starts to really come up in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. This is the third chapter. Now we are going to get somewhere. Enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha or anyone of the characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Sort of makes them slaves, don't ya think? Just joking! Moving on.

"Are we there yet?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha walked. "Stop complaining would you?" Inuyasha demanded. "We're almost there." Kagome sighed and looked around. 'This isn't exactly the way I wanted it now that we're alone.' she thought.

They were both quiet for a while. "So um, Inuyasha. Do you think it was a good idea to leave Sango alone with Miroku?" Kagome said trying to start up a conversation. Inuyasha kicked a rock. "Sango can handle herself. Besides Shippo is also there so Miroku probably won't try anything to serious." he answered.

Kagome nodded and for another moment they were quiet again. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. 'This is hopeless.' she thought. ' I guess I'll never be or amount to anything Kikyo was.'

Kagome turned to look around the woods. Inuyasha noticed the sad look on Kagome's face. "Kagome. Are you okay?" he asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and put on one of her fake smiles. "Um, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Let's just find those herbs." she answered. Inuyasha frowned. 'She's hiding something from me' he thought.

Just then there was a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled. A head popped out of the bushes. The person smiled. It was a girl cat demon. She had brown eyes and black ears sticking out of her brown bouncy hair.

"Hi!" she said in a singsong voice. "I'm sorry if I startled you." Kagome gave a sigh of relief. She could easily she the creature was harmless. Inuyasha made a face. "Who are you?" he asked in a demanding voice.

The girl came out of the bushes wearing a rather dirty kimono. "Me?" she said pointing to herself. "My name's Kila, but people call me Kiki. I'm just your normal kitty girl and I'm about her age." Kira said pointing to Kagome.

Kagome smiled. She already liked Kira. "Nice to meet you Kira." Kira walked up to the twosome and shook both of their hands. " Same here. What's your name's?' she asked.

"My name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha." Kagome said. Kira took a look at Inuyasha. She then pulled on his ears.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled. "Gosh, my ears aren't as soft as yours." Kira said in awe. "Stop it wrench!" Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted but Kira just laughed. "I like you two." She said. "I think we'll get along just fine."

"KIRA!" someone called out. " Oh darn it." Kira grumbled. "She found me." "Who?" Inuyasha questioned. Out of the bashes came another cat, who had black hair, brown ears, and had eyes like Kira that were less lively.

"Kira where have you been?" she shouted. She then looked at Inuyasha. "Well hello!" she said now smiling. " Oh Keiko. This is Inuyasha and Kagome. Kira informed. "Guys this is my elder sister Keiko." "Half sister." Keiko said shooting Kira a look.

"Hi." Kagome said to Keiko. Keiko completely ignored her tough and walked over to Inuyasha. You must be Inuyasha." You're awfully cute." she said smiling. Inuyasha slightly backed away from Keiko. 'There she goes flirting again.' Kira thought while sighing.

"You know," Keiko said. "You should come to the mansion my father owns." "Mansion?" Kagome gasped while looking at Kira's dirty clothes. "Your surprised right?" Keiko said shooting Kira another dirty look. Maybe because Kira's wearing that raggedy kimono!"

"It's not raggy!" Kira shouted. "It's mothers!" Keiko humphed. "YOUR mother! We should have gotten rid of that thing when she died." Kira made a face of hurt and looked down at the ground. 'Keiko reminds me a lot of Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought.

"Sorry. We can't go with you." Inuyasha said. "We're looking for herb that grows near the end of the woods" Keiko smiled even more. "Oh, you must mean the herb Gerenda." she said. "Our mansion in is located right there!"

"Oh" Inuyasha mumbled. He wouldn't have mind it if he were going with just Kagome and Kira. Keiko just seemed to make him feel funny. Was it just him or was she hitting on him?

"Come on!" Keiko said grabbing his hand. "Ugh!" Inuyasha said while being dragged. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said. She didn't like the way Keiko was acting around him. Kira could sense the worry in Kagome's voice.

"Let's catch up." She said taking Kagome by the arm. "Okay." Kagome said quietly thinking to herself. No way was she about to leave Keiko with Inuyasha.

Did you like it? Then please review! Keiko a flirt and is a bi… never mind. She is the bad guy in this story. (NO DUH!) This is not the Keiko from Yu Yu Hakasho so don't get confused okay?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! If you're still reading this story thank you for bearing with me. Just before you read the story I'd like to share a little idea with you. You know how when you go to Disney World you can buy a Mickey Mouse ears headband. Well I came up with this idea that there should be an Inuyasha dog-ears headband. My friends thought it was a good idea. One of them even added that each time you touch the dog-ears they move! Pretty cute huh? They might have that in Japan but I think someone in America should make them. Anyways back to the story. Sorry for wasting your time just wanted to share that with you.

I do not own Inuyasha and as everybody knows, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

"Wow." Kagome gasped looking at the mansion in front of her. "Nice right?" Keiko said in a snobbish attitude. "My father is one of the greatest lords of all the land." Kira frowned. " He's my father too you know." she added. "Whatever!" Keiko sneered. "Come on inside Inuyasha!"

Keiko once again dragged Inuyasha senselessly. "SLOW DOWN WOMAN!" he yelled out. "What was t6hat you little cute doggie?" Keiko said smiling. She was obviously too busy running to hear him.

Kagome once again frowned. "Who does that cat think she is?" she thought fuming. Kira noticed Kagome's face red with anger. "I guess we should follow them." She said. Kagome nodded.

"My father is not here at the moment." Keiko said to Inuyasha when Kira and Kagome got there. "So that means besides the servants, it's just us." "Where are the herbs?" Kagome asked in an annoyed tone. She wanted to get Inuyasha away from Keiko ASAP.

"The herbs are in the back." Kira answered. "I'll show you." Kagome quickly took Inuyasha's hand. "Come on." she said following Kira. Inuyasha didn't complain about Kagome telling him what to do. Besides he'd rather be with her than Keiko again.

"Here we are!" Kira said in sang out when they got outside. There was plenty of Gerenda. Kagome took up a basket nearby and filled it up. "This should be enough." She said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome picking up the herbs.

'Kagome looks real pretty standing among those plants. Sheesh! What am I thinking?' Inuyasha thought. Unfortunately for him, Keiko came out of nowhere and held on to his arm. 'Damn it!' he thought.

"So, how do you like my mansion so far Yashie-poo?" Keiko said in a syrupy voice. "Yashie-poo?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You don't like it?" Keiko said making a kitty face of hurt. "Keiko," Kira yelled. "Stop it!" Keiko looked at her and hissed. "Shut up!"

All of a sudden a huge wolf came out of nowhere. It looked around and spotted Kagome bending down. It ran towards her baring its teeth.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed out. "Kagome!" Kira shouted, pouncing on the wolf. The wolf bit her and then ran towards Keiko. "Inuyashie-poo! Help me!" she cried out when another wolf came out and ran towards Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He gave the wolf a swift punch. The wolf that had run towards Keiko now ran towards Inuyasha. (These wolves can't make up their minds who to attack can they?) "You want to get your ass kicked too?" Inuyasha sneered and then knocked the wolf out cold.

The other wolf ran away with its tail between its legs. Inuyasha bent down and took hold of Kagome. "You okay?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "How about you Kira?" Inuyasha said looking towards her.

Kira held her arm where the wolf had bit her. "Don't worry about me." she smiled. "I've survived worse." As Inuyasha helped Kagome up, Keiko fumed. 'Inuyashie-poo choose her over me!' she thought. 'That's it! Kagome's got to go!"

Done with that! Now you see Keiko more evil than before. If you like this story you can have a chocolate chip cookie! (I'm so stupid! --) Just joking. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody! This is the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading it! When your done please review! Please! (See I'm begging you!) Also if you like this story please check out my other two stories 'The average unlikely love story.' and 'Kurama the candy addict.' Okay back to the story. Hope you enjoy!

I, for the last time do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takashi. (Why do they force us to tell this? Why!)

"I hope Inuyasha and Kagome aren't having a hard time finding that herb." Sango said sipping the soup Keade had left for them. Shippo gulped all of his down. "I wouldn't worry Sango." he said wiping his mouth.

"You should be resting." Miroku informed. "I don't feel tired." Sango growled. Miroku then rubbed her back. "Poor Sango. You look tired. You should really loosen up you know." Miroku did a perverted smile and ran his fingers through Sango's hair. Sango couldn't take it anymore.

SLAP! " YOU PERVERT!" she screamed. "Telling me to loosen up! Pig!" Sango then threw up. Shippo sighed looking at a now unconscious Miroku. "It could be worse." he mumbled.

"Oh Kagome. Cane you come with me for a sec?" Keiko said doing an innocent smile. "Uh, sure." Kagome said quietly. Keiko has nearly ignored her through the whole trip. Why did she want to talk to her now?

The two went outside on the other side of the mansion. "Inuyasha seems to protect you a lot Kagome." Keiko suddenly said out of the blue. "Oh…well…yeah, he does" Kagome said nervously. For some reason she didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Don't you think someone as strong as Inuyasha deserves someone strong too?" Keiko asked. "Like Kikyo," Kagome whispered. "No not like this Kikyo you speak of." Keiko continued. "Some one like…me."

"What?" Kagome said horrified. Keiko smiled. "Your Inuyasha isn't coming for you sweet Kagome." she said whispered. Kagome was about to run when Keiko suddenly grabbed her shoulder. Kagome felt weak and dropped to her knees.

"What's…happening?" she said getting more and more scared by the minute. "When I'm done sucking all of the energy out of you, I'll blast you into so many pieces not even the insects will be able to pick at them!" Keiko hissed.

Just then Inuyasha came in and knocked Keiko over. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled as Keiko staggered to her feet. "Yashie-poo!" she said making a face of hurt. "You like that weak human girl better than me?"

"With that snobbish attitude of yours you'll never amount to Kagome!" Inuyasha sneered. "I'd rather be with Kagome than you any day!" Do you prefer me better than Kikyo too?" Kagome said in a hushed tone.

Inuyasha walked towards Kagome. "What are you talking about Kagome?" he said confused. Kagome then started crying. "I'll never amount to Kikyo!" she cried. "I'll never make you happy like she did!"

Inuyasha took hold of Kagome in his arms and held her. "Kagome I love you for you." he said quietly. "You don't have to be Kikyo to make me happy."

"You love me? For me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha. 'He really does love me.' she thought crying some more.

"Aww. How cute. Too bad you're going to regret it!" The two turned around to see Keiko in front of them. "Shut up you bitchy ass of a hoe!" Inuyasha yelled. Keiko's right hand suddenly glowed.

"Too bad Yashie-poo. We could have had something." She snickered. "If I can't have you no one can!" A beam of light shot from her hand nearly hitting Inuyasha and Kagome. Instead it hit the wall, which crumbled instantly.

"Damn it. I missed." Keiko hissed. Her right hand glowed again. "This time you two won't be so luc…" Keiko was suddenly knocked out by Kira. "You don't know how long I wanted to do that." She said looking down at her now unconscious sister.

"Kira! You saved us!" Kagome said with Inuyasha carrying her. "Yeah I know. I'm sorry you guys. I should have seen this coming." Kira said handing Kagome the basket of Gerenda. "Now if you excuse me I have to take care of my sister."

Inuyasha made a face of shock. "You're taking care of her after all she's done?" he exclaimed. Kira nodded solemnly. "My mother told me to be patient and kind to Keiko." she explained. "Who knows? Maybe someday she will return that kindness to me."

After goodbyes and wishes of luck from Kira, Inuyasha carried Kagome all the way to the hut. When they got there Sango was playing with Shippo and Miroku had multiple bruises on his face.

"Hi you guys! Got the herbs?" Shippo asked running towards the twosome. Kagome got out of Inuyasha's arms and handed the basket to Sango. "Thank you Kagome." Sango smiled.

Shippo smiled at Inuyasha. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "You were carrying Kagome like she was your wife!" Shippo said laughing. " Inuyasha loves Kagome! Inuyasha loves Kagome!" "Why you little…!" Inuyasha leapt towards Shippo.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "Kagome I thought you loved me!" Inuyasha yelled after climbing out of his crater. "I do but you have to be disciplined." Kagome explained.

"Do you think Sango slaps me because she loves me?" Miroku asked Kagome. Sango instantly turned red with embarrassment. "Well do you Sango?" Miroku said taking hold of her hand.

SLAP!

Sango got up, took the basket of Gerenda, and walked out of the hut. "Wait Sango! You didn't answer my question!" Miroku yelled while following her.

Kagome sighed while Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Yep. Everything's back to normal." Shippo mumbled.

The End. Thank you so much for reading this! You have made me very happy. Now please review!

Moomoogirl1 out.


End file.
